


Dear Blue

by Sivvus



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advice, Affection, Blue - Freeform, Conversation, Forum, Fun, Hidden - Freeform, Horses, Knights - Freeform, Letters, Love, Multi, Mystery, Official - Freeform, Pages, Riders, Rules, Sarcasm, Short, Silly, Teasing, Text Format, anonymous, chat, joke, notices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivvus/pseuds/Sivvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thayet starts a notice board for the Riders to post official messages on. They take it as seriously as you might expect. From guessing who the anonymous 'Blue' is and trying to get each other in trouble, attracting the attention of people from all over the city and posting candidly about their secrets to a (generally) sympathetic audience, the board soon becomes a playful insight into the lives and loves of a war-torn people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belbeten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belbeten/gifts).



> This is a bit of silliness I've been playing around with outside of my fully-written fics - I don't know if that excuses the short chapter style and so on, but I hope they're not too annoying.
> 
> Please feel free to write questions or comments for Blue to respond to. ;-)
> 
> Gifted to Belbeten. Happy Christmas!

WEEK 1

ATTENTION! The Rider Notice Board is now officially working! All Riders are required to check here weekly for any new notices. - T.


	2. Chapter 2

WEEK 2

(No notices)


	3. Chapter 3

WEEK 3

\- It's been 2 weeks now, where are the notices?? - O. C.

\- Kindly do not clutter the board with glib notes. This board is for important notices ONLY. - T.


	4. Chapter 4

WEEK 4

\- Pie night is cancelled. Weevils in the flour, before you all complain again. - Cook

\- Well that was important. - 

\- Who posted that? - T.

\- If you actually get an answer, Thayet, I'll eat my saddle. - O. C. 

\- I'll own up if Onua lets us watch. - Seconded. - X - Me too. - The entire 8th Brigade sign too. - X - X - Yup. - X - 

\- I'm not eating my saddle. - O. C. 

\- Why not? Are there weevils in it? - 8th 

\- No and you can all go and collect the new bags of flour since you have so much spare time to write daft notes. - O.C. 

\- How do you know it was really the 8th, Onua? - T.


	5. Chapter 5

WEEK 5

\- Hi everyone, Daine here. Onua's asked me to get the birds to spy on this board and find out who's being pert. Since you're making me laugh I guess I owe you the warning so you can wear a disguise next time or whatever. See you all at supper! - - D. 

\- This is an important notice that "O. C." is misusing Rider resources. Tsk tsk... ma'am. - 

\- I'm not a resource... person in the blue hat. - D. 

\- This is a follow-up notice to apologise. Although it should be notes that if O.C. is to be scolded for taking up D's time, a certain N. S. should have been imprisoned by now. - Blue Hat.

\- Oh gods, Blue, don't get him involved. This notice board isn't big enough to hold all his long words. Although I'm not sure he reads this notice board. - D. 

\- Hello. - N. S. 

\- That really was a long word. I'll get my dictionary. - Blue. 

\- Hilarious. I suspect Blue might be concealing some red hair under that hat. I asked D but she tells me I'm cheating. Anyone else care to speculate? - N. S. 

\- Yes. I think you're cheating, too. - Blue

\- That wasn't a no. - O. C.


	6. Chapter 6

WEEK 6

EVERYONE PLEASE, I've asked the pages to take down all this nonsense so you can see the important messages when we need to tell you them! It is not a space for you to bicker, point fingers or talk about people's relationships! Grow up. - T. 

\- Well who else can I talk to about relationships if not a piece of wood? Dear Notice Board, I seem to repel women even more successfully than invaders. Any suggestions? - 8th

\- Don't flirt using arrows. - Blue


	7. Chapter 7

WEEK 7

\- Dear Blue, how can I keep pony spit out of my face? - 

\- Tell it you're married. - Cleanup Page

\- C.P. This board is for Riders ONLY, you know. - Blue

\- Oh, now you care about the rules? - T.


End file.
